


If Someone Asks, this is Where I'll Be

by polyphaga



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: BB and David mentioned, Jealousy, M/M, Schmoop, previously posted for Vkaz week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyphaga/pseuds/polyphaga
Summary: The Diamond Dogs get a call that could change everything.A VKaz week short story plus some other bits and bobs. Think of it as a bonus scene for Dull Fangs that's a bit cutesier in tone.





	1. Chapter 1

There was no particular reason to be suspicious about the private line coming in from the United States. Diamond Dogs was taking clients all over the world now, after all, since their reputation had been growing, and with Miller back on the market as an instructor, the comms room only saw more callers, from all walks of life, signals coming from the improvised radio rooms of the smallest insurgent movements to encrypted messages from the highest level of world governments.

So, at face value, it didn’t mean much of anything that someone was calling from the United States, and wanted to keep their name and location secret. Still, reviewing the base’s logbook, V’s eye was caught by that entry a moment longer than normal.

It flickered to the front of his brain when Kaz met him in his room that night, carrying a heavy tray of hamburgers and fries with the ease that mastery of his new prosthetic arm allowed. He was beaming, practically humming to himself, and of course V couldn’t help but smile too. Seeing his XO happy wasn’t the extreme rarity it had been a few years ago, but he still never took it for granted. 

“We’re celebrating,” Kaz stated plainly, setting the food down and crouching at the cabinet that had become their shared liquor collection. He held a few bottles up to the cosy evening light before deciding on one, the last bit of sake from their Japan trip, and poured two small cups, and sat next to V on the edge of his bed.

“Oh? What for?” V took one of the cups, feeling a stab of affection as their fingers briefly met.

“I just landed the biggest training contract yet today. Bigger than anything I did, even before… well, you know. Cheers?” He smiled a bit shyly, and V could tell Kaz valued his approval even more than his own pride on this issue. V grinned back and clinked their glasses together, trying to force down the nervous feeling in his gut.

“Cheers.”

Kaz took a long sip of the sake before saying anything.

“Okay, I’m not stupid. I know you don’t like it when I’m gone but–”

V stiffened, cutting Kaz off as he tripped over himself to respond.

“No, no. Kaz, I’m happy for you. Sorry, I’m just thinking about other things.” V took a long drink of his own, the entry in the comms room log hanging around in the forefront of his mind. News had come from the top a few months ago that The Man Who Sold The World had negotiated his triumphant return to the US military from the shadows. This meant that V especially couldn’t risk being seen now, and only would be sent out on the most vital and secret missions. It was all going as planned. Many of the Diamond Dogs were now just as good as he was, for most things, giving him a chance, for the first time in years, really, to kick back and enjoy the fruits of his hard work, his loyalty.

That’s how Ocelot phrased it. What it meant in reality was more time sitting around base alone, twiddling his thumbs, becoming more of a phantom.

“Aren’t you going to ask me where it is?” Kaz asked, scooting closer and resting his prosthetic arm across V’s back, playing with the hair tie holding his ponytail back. It was a lighthearted gesture, but Kaz’s face was clouded with worry.

“The States… I saw the call log.” V sighed, letting his eye close. “Army?”

“None other than the Green Berets,” Kaz said, with a mixture of pride and resignation.

“How will it feel then?”

“What?”

“You know, being in the same country… maybe even the same base as him.”

Kaz slowly let his arm drop down to his side. All their communication with Big Boss had been through the tapes they found, or details relayed by Ocelot. Kaz wanted to say nothing, he’d feel nothing at all, he was done with him, after all, but V wouldn’t believe it. And Kaz wouldn’t believe himself.

He wondered what John looked like. If he and V had remained close copies or if they had diverged in the years since. He wondered if, when he saw him for the first time in over a decade, he’d be surprised, smile, try to talk to him, try to avoid him, do nothing at all… Kaz felt a kind of repulsion at the thought of seeing that man ever again, but also a more intense curiosity than he could describe. There was so much he didn’t know.

“It’s a good opportunity,” Kaz went on, after a long time. “Financially, and for the prestige. And… The other son is there. David.”

V’s eye widened. “No, he can’t be older than 16 yet…”

“He’s there… as screwed up as it is. And he doesn’t know his father.” Kaz slid his glasses off to rub his eyes. The whole thing gave him a headache and reminded him how spectacularly trying to do right for Eli, the other son, and the children who had come with him had backfired. “I feel like it’s something we should keep an eye on, don’t you?”

“…Of course.” V responded after a long, empty pause.

“What? Do you think it’s not safe or–”

“No, Kaz. I’m sure you can do it and I’m sure you’ll do spectacularly. You’re just trying really hard to convince me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Why do you sound pissed off now?”

“I’m not, I just… Kaz, if this is some kind of… reconciliation to you, if you’d rather work for the real deal now that things are all set up here–”

Kaz’s face went from annoyance to looking downright disturbed.

“No, V! God no, that’s not what I mean!”

“You don’t have to–”

Kaz grabbed his arm violently, shaking him out of whatever he was going to say next.

“V! How could you think… after all this, I couldn’t tell the difference between you and him?”

V could only look away, miserable, ashamed of the insecurity that had been eating away at him for weeks finally showing itself. Kaz’s trembling grip on his arm relaxed, but he still felt awful. For the second he could bear to meet Kaz’s eyes he could tell he was about to cry. Kaz huffed and puffed in frustration when he had to face the outside world, but whenever he was really angry, the kind of anger that could only come from an unexpected, visceral betrayal from close to home, he had to choke back tears. It had been like that ever since he was a kid. He had told V that, only him, and… god, he was such an idiot…

“Listen V, I love you.”

V looked up. Kaz's voice had trembled at first, but now he calmly had his eyes closed, sighed, and blinked a few times before smiling slightly at V's dumbfounded stare.

“What? I’m not going to say it again just because you weren’t looking. I… Know you. Know who you are, and… don’t you trust me?”

“Kaz…”

“Just come here, idiot.”

The moment they were in each others’ arms, V set to covering him with possessive kisses, pushing Kaz assertively back onto the bed, working thoroughly over his sensitive throat. He could feel Kaz’s shallow breath on his ear.

“I’m yours.”

V could only growl in acknowledgement before beginning to undress them both, just as quickly and cleanly as he knew his beloved XO, his Kaz, could field strip any assault rifle. V adored him. When he had finally teased the other man apart, to the point of warm panting and spread legs, and V thrust into him exultantly, Kaz let himself moan, unrestrained, blotting out anything else that could have been running through V’s mind.

Afterwards, curled up, sweaty and stuck together, they both absently ran their hands through the others’ hair. Both had let it grow out far longer than was practical. V sniffed Kaz’s hair, smooth and blonde to his coarse and greying brown, but now with the same lingering smell as his own shampoo. They’d shower together again, probably in just a few moments. Something so intimate had become like nothing, routine but in the sweetest way.

“Are you afraid?” V asked after a moment. “Of how you’ll feel when you see him again?”

Kaz huffed as if it was an annoying question, but didn’t think long before responding.

“Yeah. I just remember how things were… he almost destroyed me, and…” He trailed off, not feeling the need to vocalize the rest of the thought.

V pressed a kiss to where he had been sniffing Kaz’s hair, right along the hairline.

“You’ll be fine. I know you.”

“Mm?”

“He’s been hiding all this time, while you’ve only gotten stronger.”

Kaz chuckled to himself. “Really, you think?”

“I know you, Kaz.”


	2. Bonus: MGSV Definitive Edition Extra Dialogue

New Commands:  
Press Triangle while in Mother Base area to hug Kaz  
Approach Kaz with flowers in inventory to give Kaz flowers

Pressing Triangle raises affection +5 and flowers +10, affection level increases approx. every 50 points.  
Pressing triangle when you’re dirty or smelly will instead deduct points. 

BLACK HEART  
Press Triangle: “Boss… Come on. Be serious.”  
Press Triangle (poor hygiene): “Ugh–! No!”  
Flowers: “Uh… Did you forget to drop these off at the medical platform?”

PURPLE HEART  
Press Triangle: “Umm… Thanks, I guess.”  
Press Triangle (poor hygiene): “Come on, you stink!”  
Flowers: “I swear… I don’t have room for these in my office.”

BLUE HEART  
Press Triangle: “Nine years made you pretty touchy-feely, huh?”  
Press Triangle (poor hygiene): “Now I’m going to have to wash this…”  
Flowers: “Putting aside a few won’t hurt.”

GREEN HEART  
Press Triangle: “…Thanks, Boss.”  
Press Triangle (poor hygiene): “I think I speak for everyone when I say I wish you’d shower more often.”  
Flowers: “Oh… these are pretty nice.”

YELLOW HEART  
Press Triangle: “(laughs) Come on, you should at least pretend to be impartial in front of the men.”  
Press Triangle (poor hygiene): “You’re not above being assigned to laundry duty, Boss!”  
Flowers: “Ha, bribery will get you nowhere.”

ORANGE HEART  
Press Triangle: “Ah… you’ve turned into such a sap.”  
Press Triangle (poor hygiene): “Is this what I get for going easy on you?”  
Flowers: “Uh huh… Next time bring a vase, too.”

RED HEART  
Press Triangle: “Yeah… I’m with you, Boss.”  
Press Triangle (poor hygiene): “I appreciate it but… you reek.”  
Flowers: “Haha… I hardly have room on my desk! Thanks.”

After the Truth mission Kaz’s dialogue will change and, unfortunately, if you were blue level or below, you will be stuck on those tiers.

BLACK HEART  
Press Triangle: “Get off.”  
Flowers: (ignores)

PURPLE HEART  
Press Triangle: “What are you trying to do?”  
Flowers: “I’ve told you a million times what to do with that.”

BLUE HEART  
Press Triangle: “Whatever makes you feel better…”  
Flowers: “Is this some sort of apology?”

—

GREEN HEART  
Press Triangle: “(sighs) I guess it’s hard for you too.”  
Flowers: “He never did this, you know.”

YELLOW HEART  
Press Triangle: “I know. I’m hanging in there.”  
Flowers: “I’m doing alright, thanks…”

ORANGE HEART  
Press Triangle: “Sn– No, Venom… is it ok if I call you that?”  
Flowers: “Thanks… It means a lot.”

RED HEART  
Press Triangle: “V… Glad you’re home.”  
Flowers: “It’s silly but… this always makes me happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I also did a fanmix which you can get here -- http://coleoptera-kinbote.tumblr.com/post/150625639932
> 
> My longer Vkaz fanfic, Dull Fangs, is here -- http://archiveofourown.org/works/5502479
> 
> for the other days I did Mkaz stuff which I'm currently reworking to fit in my longer Mkaz fic -- http://archiveofourown.org/works/6177100


End file.
